Underwater Fantasies
by Kuro Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Kiba and Leah are going to a private celebrity island for Mardi Graz, and leaving behind friends and family. Will Passion ignite between people?


**Underwater Fantasies**

**Disclamair- All of the characters in this story are mine, and are not aloud to be used in other stories without my permission.**

**This is the second part of a Story I am writing to be put in a book. Underwater Fantasies is practically the 2nd chapter in the book. I love writing, and I want you guys to like my writing, so please R&R for me to make my stories clear and to the point.**

"Really!" said Leah as she stepped out of the shower in her new blue towel that Sakura had given her as a house-warming gift. "Yeah, I wanted us to go to the private island. It is only open to celebrities and there loves. They are starting the Mardi Graz parties on Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on Friday." Kiba replied over the phone. Leah and Kiba were so in love, and now he wanted her to come with him to a private island for Mardi Graz. Leah had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be celebrating Mardi Graz with a wonderful celebrity boyfriend. "Of course I want to go with you, you did say Friday right." Leah replied in a very excited voice. "Yes, I want to spend the next few days with you." Kiba said in a fake sad voice. "Of course. I have a 5 day vacation coming up starting this Friday, so its the perfect time." Leah was jumping up and down so much that the phone fell down, picking it up she heard Kiba say. "Alright then, I will have Bruce come and pick you up on Friday at 5:00." He said almost peeing his pants from the joy that he had just received. "All right, bye." Leah said as she hung up the phone. She sat down on the bed as she thought about the time that Kiba and she had spent together in the last month and a half. She started to sing a song that was normal, and not one of her siren calls. She then raised her hand towards the closet and the door opened and two suit cases flew out, she also looked towards the drawer and it opened while some undergarments floated out and then fell upon her body.

Leah had looked more into her special gift that she had learned about a month ago. She asked her mother about it, and her mom was so excited that she set off a flame from one of the candles, and almost burnt down the house. Her mother had been waiting for this moment for so many years, and now that it was here she was going to do everything possible to help her daughter. "Okay, if you concentrate and raise your hand like this then the energy waves between you and the object will become intertwined and you will be able to move the object." Was only one of the tutorials going on two weeks ago. Leah had been through so much learning that she could do everything from light a candle to making entire meals with just a twitch of her fingers and the power of her mind. She could also read peoples thoughts and summon spirits of her ancestors to teach her more about the gift. She did notice that all of the Sirens as her ancestors were called were gorgeous woman, and they were all very young. Her grandmother who she had just summoned last week had died at 92 but looked like she was 25. It was kind of awkward, because her grandmother broke off of the lesson into how she should practice safe sex with Kiba because he was a celebrity, and he probably had groupies all over him with strange diseases and what-not. Leah also learned that because she was part of the siren clan that she was immune to all major diseases except for colds and flues.

Leah started packing, and cooking, and cleaning all at the same time. But had to stop because there was a knock at the door. "Hello, who is that?" She said scared that she might have been found out. "Its Keitaro can I come in?" the voice came from behind the door. "Sure." replied Leah as she put the stuff away quickly. "I was just wondering if a pipe broke, because my bathroom is flooded, so I was just checking." Keitaro said as he blushed, Leah new that Keitaro was just talking for flirt, ever since she started dating Kiba, Keitaro was so nervous to talk to her that he would find any reason, she wouldn't even be surprised if he broke a pipe just to talk to her. "No my water works are perfectly fine Keitaro, but thanks for the check up."

After Keitaro left Leah started back to what she was doing. She had finished the packing, and cleaning and now she was finishing up a nice fettucini pasta on the stove. She was walking over to the kitchen when she tripped over a ruffle in the rug, but she never hit the floor. One of the many powers Leah had acquired was levitation. Her mother told her that the more she used it the higher she would be able to fly, and then she gave Leah a demonstration, Leah was so amazed at the sight of her mother flying over trees twenty feet off the ground. Leah now knew how her mother use to do all her morning grocery shopping so quickly. Leah could only levitate about 5 feet off of the ground at the present time. She picked her self back up and continued going to the kitchen. She set the table and then turned on the TV. before sitting down with a glass of soda. She was flipping through the channels and remembered that a new show called **Celebrity Couples** was premiering that day. She flipped to the channel right when it was starting.

A really cute guy came out and introduced the show and then moved onto the couples. First there was Jennifer and Brad, but then was changed to Angelina and Brad, after that she looked down at her plate before hearing a new couple. "Now for the first time on television, we are going to show some inside photos on Hollywoods newest couple, for the first time we give you Hollywoods Kiba Grant and Leah De Freitas." Leah almost choked on her fork when she heard the names. She quickly ran to the couch and turned up the TV. She saw so many pictures of her and Kiba at celebrity birthday bashes, and even some of the more personal pictures of her and him kissing in restaurants, and even some pictures of them behind the..."Bring, Bring" the phone went. Leah picked up the phone some what embarrassed about the photos. "I'm so sorry about the photos." came Kibas' relaxing voice from the other line. Leah was so glad that it was Kiba. They had a long talk and in the end she finally understould the troubles of being a celebrity couple. She went over to Kibas house that night and they talked about the trip to the island.

"So who else is going to be there?" Leah asked as Kiba poured some wine. "Oh! You know, all the celebrities. People like Angelina Jolie all the way to Paris Hilton. Kiba said with a smirk on his face. The plain left tomorrow and Leah had broughten all of her stuff to Kibas mansion. So they had a snack and then went into Kibas room, the rest of the night was filled with sounds of passionate moans.

Leah woke up the next morning to find Kiba gone. After wrapping the cover over her naked body, she went into the hallway. She saw her thong on the ground and thought how strange. But she put it on and continued. After finding all of her other clothing and accessories she saw Kiba outside in the front. She didn't go outside, but stood there and watched Kiba in the back yard. He was only wearing pants, and she watched his smooth muscles flex, and relax as he lifted waits and exercised. "Morning Leah.", Bruces voice came from behind her. She blushed and answered. "The plain is leaving in about three hours, do you need to go anywhere before then." Bruce asked as he poured some coffee. "Yes, I need to go and pick up my sister from the airport." Leah said to Bruce. "You have a sister?" Came Kibas voice from the door as he wiped off his sweat with a towel. "Yes, I called her before I came, she has connections, so she was able to come and watch the apartment for me until we come back." "Oh! is she younger or older?" Kiba asked before saying "Twins, I see." Kiba was always reading Leahs' mind so that he could see the look of astonishment on her face. "Bruce you pack the car and get ready, I'll take Leah to get her sister." Kiba said as he walked into the garage dragging Leah behind him.

Leah was expecting one of Kibas nice fancy cars, but was astonished when she saw the two motorcycles. One was green and the other was pink with diamonds embedded into the plastic. They got onto the motorcycles and rode off to the airport. When there, they went to Leahs sisters gate. "Oh my god!" Screamed Leahs sister Ameal when she saw her sister all new and improved. "Hey, how are you?" Leah asked and then later after a talk she introduced Ameal to Kiba, and everyone got to the motorcycles and rode off. Kiba on his, Leah and Ameal on hers. First they went for something to eat and then to the apartment to get Ameal acquanted with the building. They were walking up the stairs, when Keitaro came out on his way to work. Ameal and him caught eyes and Leah saw the spark between them. "Hey, Keitaro this is my sister Ameal, I've told you about her." Keitaro was blushing when he and Ameal shook hands.

They went into the room after saying bye to Keitaro and the first thing said was "He is so cute!" Ameal was practically red with the amount of blushing she had hidden from Keitaro. Leah showed her sister around the place, and then they all sat down for a while and talked. After saying goodbye, and assuring some things, Leah and Kiba left the apartments and headed back to the mansion. They got there with just some time to spear before getting into the car and heading off to the airport. They arrived at their gate with just enough time for hugs, and kisses and then they were gone, for a fantastic week at the island.


End file.
